1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical seal assembly, and more particularly to a mechanical seal assembly for sealing a rotary shaft to a housing to prevent liquid under high pressure in the housing from escaping between the rotary shaft and the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,272, issued Dec. 26, 1967, C. J. Blom et al, "Pressure Staging Mechanical Seal", discloses a plurality of mechanical seal assemblies arranged in stages. Each of the individual mechanical seal assemblies disclosed in the Blom et al patent is generally of the type to which the present invention pertains. Although the individual mechanical seal assemblies of the Blom et al patent are generally quite satisfactory, the distortion of the graphite or carbon stationary seal ring can be lessened. Moreover, the characteristics of the seal as the carbon ring wears away during operation can be improved.